occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalija Gavrilovic
Natalija GavrilovicHunter To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all. - Oscar Wilde Natalija Gavrilovic Marijana and Isaija never planned to teach their daughters to be Hunters. Marijana didn't want children because she knew they would make their life as a couple harder, and that their future sons (or daughters as it were) would forever be in danger. :Isaija didn't care, he loved Marijana, he loved her more than life itself. He would sacrifice everything for her. Marijana felt the same about Isaija. They did not spend their lives together hunting out of bitterness at the loss of their loved ones, they spent that time together because they were in love. The Zoric and Gavrilovic families have been Hunters since way back. Antonio and Milica Zoric were raised as Hunters, the Gavrilovic family Shealeigh and Dalton were similar. Dalton was young when he met Shaeleigh, a Hunter's daughter. :Dalton and Shaeleigh's little town, their friends and families were massacred on the very same night. They hunted together until the day their son Isaija was born. Isaija and his wife Marijana live a similar life to that of their ancestors, the difference is the passion they have for justice. Marijana and Isaija had devoted themselves to hunting the Vampiress that turned slaughtered and turned what was left of their own family. Natalija was born last, a good seven years after her older sister Danijela. :The girls were raised by their mother and father Marijana Zoric and Isaija Gavrilovic in Kavajë, Albania. Syri i Kaltër was a pinnacle in the girls very early youth, a sight they were each probably much too young to remember they very first time they were introduced to the karst spring located on the western slopes of Mount Mali Gjerë. They were born in Kavajë, Albania, the Western Lowlands of Albania. Tali was taught by her mother when she was five years old how to use a double-edged hunting knife. She has always loved stalking and tracking more than knife throwing like elder sister Dani. The Gavrilovic girls are very different from one another. In the seven years between their births life changed for the entire family. For Tali life with her mother and father and big sister perfect. :She had her role models in her mother and father and she has a playmate and best friends for life in her sister. It was a very drastic paradigm shift from the effortless bliss the trio once knew. Growing up Tali was frequently taken to the coast, Ksamil, Vlore and Saranda by her father and Dani for swordplay. In Tali's early youth she would hunt Dani for fun, Isaija had given Dani a set of magic knives that she could use for throwing that would not harm a human. Meaning they would be harmless to Tali. :Dani was already skilled with blades, and she already had perfect aim the knives were an added bonus she did not need. Category:Wizard Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hunter Category:Human Category:HadesDotter Category:Good Category:Gavrilovic Family